Moments Simples
by Mana2702
Summary: Elizabeth et Darcy n'ont pas toujours été amoureux. Mais à présent ils vivent un mariage sans nuage, la simplicité fait leur bonheur.


_**Ce texte répond au défi 6 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions : placer les mots « envoûter », « compassion », « orgueil », « attirance », « cœur ». **_

* * *

Elizabeth marchait tranquillement dans la campagne, elle avait hâte de rentrer à Pemberley. Elle était mariée à Fitzwilliam Darcy depuis quelques mois déjà et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Qui aurait cru que Monsieur Darcy, l'homme le plus rempli d'orgueil au monde, ne l'était pas du tout en vrai. En réalité c'était un homme généreux, honnête, droit et bienveillant. La brune continua donc d'avancer, le temps se couvrait, il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Comme chaque fois qu'elle voyait sa nouvelle demeure un sourire naquit sur son visage. Elle rentra et traversa les couloirs. Comme chaque fois, elle alla jusqu'à la salle des sculptures. Elle sourit en voyant la sculpture de la femme portant un voile sur le visage. C'était si bien fait, elle était toujours impressionnée. Finalement elle s'approcha de la sculpture de son mari. La jeune femme partit ensuite vers la bibliothèque, elle se doutait que son mari devait s'y trouver. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, Fitzwilliam était assis là à régler des papiers. Elizabeth passa ses bras autour de son cou et embrassa sa nuque :

-Comment va Monsieur Darcy aujourd'hui ?

-Et comment va Madame Darcy ?

Comme chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce nom son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Elle sentit le sourire de son mari et gloussa :

-Tu l'as fait exprès n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, je sais que ça te fait toujours cet effet. Alors, qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai été marcher, et toi ?

-Je suis en train de régler quelques petites choses.

Elle lui sourit et caressa les courts cheveux châtain de son époux. Fitzwilliam rejeta la tête en arrière pour la poser contre elle. Il attrapa sa main et la fit se mettre sur le côté. Le beau Darcy sourit et caressa la taille fine de son épouse :

-Laisses moi te dire que je suis totalement envoûté chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur toi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies accepté de m'épouser ! Je t'aime tellement ! Et dire que de notre haine s'est transformée en attirance peu à peu, c'est un miracle.

Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser et la jeune femme demanda :

-Pourquoi avais-tu cet air renfrogné quand je suis arrivée ?

-Une lettre de Wickham qui demandait ma compassion, il dit qu'avoir épouser ta sœur n'est pas une partie de plaisir.

-Je veux bien le croire, mais il ne mérite rien du tout il n'a que ce qu'il mérite !

-Je sais ma chérie, c'est dans sa nature, il va essayer que je lui donne de l'argent mais il n'aura rien.

Le couple s'embrassa encore et Elizabeth prit son livre. Le brun attira sa femme sur ses genoux et elle commença sa lecture. Fitzwilliam continuait donc de régler ses papiers tout en caressant distraitement le dos de sa femme, il savait à quel point elle aimait ça. Elizabeth adorait qu'on lui frotte le dos, elle le lui avait dit peu après leur mariage. Sans crier gare Darcy lança :

-J'espère qu'on aura bientôt un enfant.

Elizabeth fut si surprise qu'elle ne trouva rien à répondre. À la place elle se contenta de tourner la tête et d'embrasser son mari :

-Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre Monsieur Darcy.

-Je sais bien oui. Mais je n'ai jamais été d'une grande patience avec toi ! Je te rappelle que dès que j'ai eu conscience de mes sentiments pour toi, je n'ai pas réussi à attendre avant de te les avouer. Et ensuite quand nous avons été fiancés, je n'ai pas pu attendre avant qu'on se marie. J'avais tellement hâte de pouvoir dire fièrement que tu étais ma femme !

-Incorrigible Monsieur Darcy !

Il l'embrassa tendrement en la serrant contre lui. Il caressa son dos et l'embrassa plus profondément. Il était si heureux avec elle, il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve perpétuel. Elizabeth caressa sa nuque et resta contre lui, elle était si bien dans ses bras. Darcy déposa de multiples baisers sur le visage de sa femme :

-Assez de travail pour aujourd'hui, allons prendre le thé Madame Darcy. Et ensuite j'aimerais beaucoup faire des choses inavouables avec vous.

Elle se mit à rire et ils partirent la bibliothèque main dans la main et un sourire idiot sur le visage. Ils étaient comme deux adolescents connaissant leur premier émoi. Le couple était heureux, ils étaient réellement fait l'un pour l'autre et ils savaient que ce bonheur était fait pour durer.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
